


Ten Thousand Angels

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: Sometimes you can't help who you love, even if the one you love is a dangerously handsome Winchester who can't possibly return your feelings, right? So you stick around, bake a few pies and hope against hope that no one will find out how you really feel.





	Ten Thousand Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece inspired by a song. Seems to happen alot. I suck at summaries, so I hope you enjoy the story. Again, no beta so any mistakes are mine, and I don't own Supernatural. For anyone who is curious, the song this was inspired by is 'Ten Thousand Angels by Mindy McCready.'  
Enjoy!

It was one of those late nights, typical after being on the road for weeks. I'd spent plenty of time alone in the bunker researching through lore while Sam and Dean had been in the thick of things. I sighed softly as I watched them walk in, already feeling my heart beat faster as Dean had given me that soft smile of his. 

I'd been crushing on the oldest Winchester since I'd met them, but had managed to keep my feelings to myself, and evaded his grasp. Our relationship was full of tension, and I knew he was a heart breaker. Sam had told me stories of the women he'd left behind. I knew about all the women in the bars they encountered, even had to listen to that a few times myself when I was on the road with them. 

Sam gave me a grin and pulled me into a hug. "So glad to see you." He stunk of sweat and that smell that always clung to you after being on the road, and I pushed him away, wrinkling my nose. 

"You need a shower, you giant." I saw Sam's eyebrow raise and he chased me around the bunker, through the war room I ran from him until I ran headlong into Dean. 

Dean raised an eyebrow while I scampered behind him, ignoring the pounding in my ears as I pressed my face into his back. Dean's voice rumbled out, "Where's the fire, pet?" 

I pointed toward Sam, who had just slid into the room. Dean shook his head as his brother headed toward the showers, his laughter echoing off the walls until I could barely hear it anymore. I suddenly felt nervous, standing behind Dean, with my face pressed into his back. Dean had started using that nickname for me in the first year I spent with them, and while part of me objected strongly to it, I always melted a little inside whenever he used it. 

Dean turned to face me and those eyes of his, those ever-changing shades of green that always made me feel like a deer caught in the headlights, focused on my honey brown ones. 

His lips quirked up into a smirk and he said, " Nice to see you too. It's nice to know you always need me to rescue you." 

I glared at him, pushing him away from me as I wrinkled my nose again. "You know what? You need a shower too. You stink worse than Sam." 

I watched him walk toward the showers, feeling my heart slow as he walked further away from me. I wandered into the kitchen to make them dinner. I stood at the counter and chopped and stirred, having mostly forgotten about them in my haste to make dinner. 

Suddenly I felt wet and could detect a smell that was more delicious than the steak cooking in the pan behind me. A soft, woody scent reached my nose, with a hint of cedar and sandalwood behind it. I smoothly placed the knife on the counter, sliding the mushrooms into the bowl. 

Dean's voice was melodious in my ear, leaving goosebumps that swept across my arms. "How about now? Do I smell better?" 

I found I couldn't move, trapped in the circle of Dean's arms. My mouth had suddenly gone dry and I couldn't speak. Luckily I was saved from answering him by Sam's arrival. 

"Would you let go of her? I'm sure she'd rather not have you manhandle her Dean." Sam's eyes met mine as he snagged a carrot from the cutting board. 

Dean still held me, and I didn't have to be looking at his face to know he'd already raised his eyebrow at his brother and had a smirk gracing his lips. Sure enough, his breath tickled my ear as he said, "I don't see her complaining. Maybe she secretly likes it." 

I fought the urge to roll my eyes but failed as a grin swept across Sam's face. He chuckled softly and said, "You should see her face right now." 

Dean laughed with him, a soft rumble that spread through my body and made me shiver a little. I needed to get myself under control because I didn't want Dean finding out about my crush on him. 

I huffed as his arms tightened around me, holding me closer as Sam snagged another carrot despite my glare and I replied, "You know, if you let me go, I can finish dinner." 

Dean hummed softly, his breath fanning over my ear, moving the wisps of brown hair at my temple. Finally, he released me and stepped back, smoothly snagging a carrot from the table and gracefully walking out of the kitchen. I pressed my slightly trembling palms against the table and breathed in deeply. 

I set about finishing dinner and not much else was said as the boys devoured the homemade meal. It was one thing to be on the road, constantly eating fast food and junk and another to be home, eating something much better. I knew how much the boys appreciated my home-cooked meals. 

I felt a burst of joy, which I kept hidden as Dean's eyes lit up suddenly. I'd disappeared into the kitchen with our empty dishes only to come back with a fresh cherry pie and a bottle of whiskey. His smile was wide as he tucked into a fairly large piece, washing it down with a glass of whiskey. If one thing tested my resolve, it was listening to Dean eat my pies. 

He would often moan softly, muttering praise under his breath between bites that I scarcely heard. He would be careful to lick his fork clean, his pink tongue sweeping the leftover cherry filling off and into his mouth. That first bite, though, was something else. I would watch him close his eyes, a smile threatening to break through as he let the bite sit in his mouth. He would chew slowly before swallowing the bite, and then it would happen all over again. 

In less than a week, this pie would be gone. I knew it. That's the way it always went. Whenever they were on the road I would always be sure to make them a pie. I knew Dean often regarded pie and whiskey as one of the few comforts in his life, so I always sought to provide it. Sam had left a while ago, declining a piece with a smile on his face that was quickly replaced with a wide yawn. 

"Maybe later. Save me a piece." He pushed back from the table and gave me a soft smile and wave as he left for his room. I heard his chuckle as Dean announced, between bites of pie, that he made no promises. 

As Dean tucked into his second piece of the pie, I cut a piece and took it into the kitchen. I was wrapping plastic wrap around the plate when the soft footfalls behind me alerted me to Dean's presence. Turning, I saw he held the pie plate in one hand and the half-empty bottle of whiskey in the other. 

He raised an eyebrow as I slid the plate into the fridge, reminding him, "That's for Sam." 

He set the half-eaten pie on the counter and regarded me with a gaze that made me tremble as I set about cleaning up. I washed dishes, put away the few leftovers that remained, and was reaching for the half-eaten pie on the counter when he finally spoke. 

"You were quiet at dinner. What's wrong?" Dean was leaning against the sink, his eyes watching my every move as I pulled the pie closer to me. 

I was quiet for a while. I wasn't sure how to answer his question. Even Sam wasn't aware of the crush I harbored on his brother. I pressed my lips together, humming softly as I reached for the plastic wrap. 

The silence hung in the air between us before I answered, smoothing the plastic on the plate, "Nothings wrong. " I met Dean's eyes, wondering if he was going to see through my lie. 

I held my breath as his eyes narrowed at me, and I could see the wheels in his head turning as he looked at me. He pushed off from the sink and closed the distance between us, sliding the pie back on the counter. He stood in front of me, and I felt nervous again. 

I couldn't let myself get lost in his eyes, so I looked at the ground instead, focusing on the concrete below. I felt Dean's fingers on my arm, slowly drawing up as he nudged at my chin with his fingers, forcing me to look into those eyes. It's time to face my weakness, look him in the eyes.

Dean's eyes were two swirling pools of green that deepened as I looked at him. I could feel my mouth growing dry, and my limbs no longer had the will to move even as my mind screamed at me to get a grip. His fingers had left my chin and were stroking softly along my cheek, the sensation so soft that it caused me to lean into his touch. 

I'd closed my eyes, so I wasn't seeing the smirk that bloomed across his face at my action. "Christine?" Dean's voice was a mere whisper, a husky sound that sent shivers down my spine as he tugged me even closer to him, his arms wrapping around me. 

I could feel my heart beating faster, could hear the pounding sound in my ears as I glanced up at him. "Yes, Dean?" I answered, watching his eyes grow darker at my question."

I forced myself to keep looking at him as he asked me, his eyes soft. "Why is it you are always here to take care of me and Sam?" 

I wasn't sure if could answer, but I forced out, "Because I care. Because I want to be here." It was the truth, if not the entire truth. 

I cast my eyes down on the ground, feeling bashful again. Dean's voice drew me from my thoughts, "Why don't you look at me?" 

I didn't have an answer for him. All I knew at this moment was my heart pounding fast and my mind screaming at me to not fall for his charms. I wasn't ready to get my heart crushed. I kept my eyes focused on the floor, barely hearing whatever it was Dean said next, but then I was suddenly aware of his face getting closer to mine, those full lips inching closer and closer to me. 

Just as Dean's lips were inches from mine, the woosh of wings that signaled Cas's arrival forced us apart. "Christine. Dean." 

It was like someone threw a bucket of cold water over me. I could hear Dean asking Cas some questions, which the angel answered. I took advantage of their conversation to slide the pie in the fridge and slip away. I tucked myself away in my room, my mind swirling with what almost happened. 

Was he about to kiss me? Was I dreaming? This all seemed too good to be true. I busied myself by putting away my things, cleaning my room. I was sliding some books on my shelf when my door opened softly, hitting the wall with a soft sound. 

I glanced up to see who it was and saw Dean standing there. He was leaning against the door, one single eyebrow raised and those piercing eyes on me. He said nothing as he walked in the room so softly, his bare feet made no sound on the floor. He stood in front of me as I looked at up at him, my arms full of books. 

His voice was low, "Now, where was I? Oh, I remember." And he kissed me. His kiss was achingly gentle. He cupped my face in his hands, his large thumbs stroking the side of my face as he kissed me. I barely noticed the books falling from my arms onto the floor. I couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped me as he caressed me. 

It felt like years that we stood there, kissing each other, but finally, Dean pulled away. I could see he was nervous. He leaned his forehead against mine and said, “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that."

I let out a sigh. "Probably as long as you." 

Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, shutting the door behind him softly. "Then let's make up for lost time."


End file.
